


Trust Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on Sentence Prompt:  "No it's my fault for thinking you might care."Imagine being General Organa's protege and being asked to represent her in the senate of behalf of the Resistance.





	1. Chapter 1

           You sat at your usual spot in the mess hall, quietly eating and observing the mild chaos around you.

           It was a rare moment of peace on base.  No major missions were underway. The only people that seemed to be missing were those on duty in the command center waiting for news and a handful of pilots on reconnaissance missions.  Everyone else was sitting with their friends and colleagues, talking, laughing and enjoying the moment while they could.  

          You smiled at the sight before looking down at your data pad. You had turned in the mission report to General Organa last night and nothing new had come in yet. You ran through a mental list of things you had to do, but all you could come up with was a small list of chores you had been neglecting for a while. Before you could dive further into your thoughts, you heard footsteps approaching.

          “Hey.”

          You looked up and smiled at your friend Jessika standing over you.

          “Jess, I didn’t realize you were back.”

          “Just got back,” she said, taking a seat across from you.

          “Anything going on out there?” you asked.

          She shook her head.  “All quiet, honestly it’s starting to bother me.”

          You couldn’t help but grimace slightly at the sentiment.  She was right, it was getting a little too quiet.  Maybe the First Order was starting to realize brute force would only bring more of the republic planets to your side.

          The First Order was planning something, you felt in in your bones.  You just wished you knew what. Suddenly the happy atmosphere of the mess hall felt a lot more sinister.

          “I know what you mean,” you said.

          You shook off the feeling of dread the best you could, turning your attention to the food line, to spot who else was back. Snap and L’ampar were getting food while Kun was waiting for them to finish.  You looked a little further down the line trying to spot a different face.

          “He’s with the general,” Jessika said, breaking you out of your thoughts.

          “What?”

          She gave you a knowing look.  “Poe, he’s giving General Organa his mission statement.”

          Your heart began to beat fast in your chest as a small panic took over.  “I wasn’t…”

          Jessika just stared you down and you knew there was no point.

          “Am I that obvious,” you asked.

          “Only all the time.”

          You let out a small groan on embarrassment, ducking your head behind your hands.

          You had been harboring a rather large crush on Commander Dameron ever since General Organa first introduced you. You couldn’t help it.  He was handsome, kind, and extremely charming.  You could barely string together two coherent sentences around him. Luckily, you normally only ever saw him when he was either speaking with the general or when Leia asked you to deliver a message to him.  In those instances, you let your sense of duty take over and were at least able to get through your rehearsed words without stumbling.

          “You’d feel a lot better if you just told him,” Jessika commented.

          “I thought you said I was being obvious,” you countered.

          She shrugged.  “To me sure, but as far as Poe knows, blushing, nervous, and tongue tied is your natural state of being.”

          You opened your mouth to counter her, but closed it just as quickly.  You really hated it when she was right.  Luckily, a small beep on your data pad saved you from having to come up with something clever.

          “General Organa,” she asked.

          You nodded your head, grabbing on last bite of food before getting up from the table.

          “I’ll see you later,” you said.  “Tell everyone I said hi.”

          Jessika gave a half wave in acknowledgment as you all but ran out the door.

          You had met General Organa while she was still a senator in the New Republic.  You had been very young then, following your father through the world of politics when you caught her attention.  She always said she saw much of herself in you, but you didn’t see how.  She always struck you as a pure force of nature, while you always seemed to slide into the background, but she took an interest in you none the less.  

          Soon you were offered a position alongside her.  You were to be her secretary and confidante, but most of all learning the intricacies of being a diplomat in a new government.

          You were good at your job.  You knew when to listen and when to share your opinion.  You began to understand how to get people to see your side.  You were good at figuring out what people wanted and negotiating terms to suit both your needs.  You were well on your way to become a senator in your own right, but soon the threat of the First Order became too much for Leia to ignore.  She left the New Republic to start the Resistance and you followed her into the fray.  Now your training centered around military tactics, covert spy operations, and sabotage.  In all honestly, it wasn’t that different from politics.

          You rounded the corner to the command center when you slammed into a firm body, knocking you back.  

          “Oh stars, Y/N, are you okay?”

          Your face immediately turned a bright red, recognizing the voice.  You looked up to see Poe standing over you, offering a hand.

          Your brain seemed to short circuit preventing you from speaking. Thankfully, the rest of your body seemed to be functioning and you gave a small nod.

          Poe shot you an apologetic smile and helped you back on your feet. You allowed yourself to indulge in the warmth on his grip while you could, but you couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact.

          You heard a small string of beeps coming from just behind Poe.  You smiled as BB-8 came rolling into view.  You always had an easier time talking to the droid than his master.

          “I’m fine BB-8,” you said kindly.  “It’s good to see you too.”

          “Where are you going in such a hurry,” Poe asked, slipping his hand away.

          You let you hand fall to your side, attempting not to mourn the loss of contact.

          “General Organa wished to speak with me. I didn’t want to keep her waiting.”

          “I think she could wait the extra minute it would take for you to walk here,” he said jokingly.

          Your face turned an even deeper red if it were even possible.  

          “I’ll keep that in mind,” you mumbled.

          Poe gave you a lopsided grin and looked down to BB-8.

          “Well, we better not keep you,” he said, before looking back at you.  “It really is good to see you Y/N.”

          You were fairly sure you didn’t know what words were anymore and simply nodded in thanks as he walked passed, with BB-8 right on his heels. You took the chance to glance behind you, watching Poe as he walked down the hallway and out of sight.

          Once he was gone, you straightened your stance, trying to wipe off the embarrassment you felt before meeting with the general.

          You entered the command center to see Leia standing in front of the center map table with a data pad in hand.

          “Y/N,” she greeted, looking up at you.  “I see you know Commander Dameron has returned.”

          You touched your cheeks on reflex, cursing inwardly.  They were still undeniably warm.  You sometimes wished the general didn’t know you as well as she did. She picked up on your feelings for Poe almost the second you felt them yourself.

          “Yes ma’am,” you said unable to keep the embarrassment out of your voice.  “Do you need me to go over his mission report.”

          “Perhaps later,” she said, “that’s not the reason why I called you in here.”

          You furrowed your eyebrows in concern.

          “Something wrong?”

          She shook her head.

          “No, and that’s what’s wrong,” she said solemnly. “We’re starting to lose support in the republic.  The First Order has remained rather quiet as of late, and many are starting to think the threat is over.  Of course, in my experience that just when things are about to get worse.”

          You nodded in understanding.

          “What do you need me to do?”

          “I’d like you to go to the Hosnian system and speak on behalf of the Resistance.”

          You’re mouth gaped open as you floundered for a response.

          “Wouldn’t you rather speak for yourself,” you stumbled out.  “You have much more experience than I do.”

          Leia shook her head.  “I’m needed here,” she insisted.  “Besides, many of the other senators already think I’m being paranoid.  The Resistance needs a fresh face in the senate considering who your father is…”

          She didn’t need to finish her sentence.  Your father has decidedly neutral is all things, including acting against the First Order.  You could hardly blame him, or many of the other senators for that matter.  They had lived through the Empire and watched their homes be destroyed.  Victory was won at great cost.  The idea of a new Empire rising after only thirty years was too terrifying for them to comprehend.  

You knew what she was saying was sound.  In the senator’s mind, while working under Leia, you were still your father’s daughter.  If you were persuaded the First Order was a threat, others might be more inclined to believe you.  Despite this, doubt still crept into your mind.

          “Why me,” you asked.

          Leia gave you a small smile.  “Who else would I send?”

          You shifted in place, uncertainly still plaguing you.

          Leia noticed this and crossed the room so she was standing right in front of you. She placed a gentle hand on your shoulder making you look at her.

          “You are much more capable than you know,” she said.  “You are one of the few people I trust completely and I have no doubt you can bring more to our side.”

          You gave a small smile.  She wasn’t lying to you.  You felt the truth in every word she said.

          “You’re a good girl Y/N,” she continued. “I know you’ll make me proud.”

          You felt you’re throat tighten with emotion. You straightened your stance, as a new determination filled you.

          “When do you need me to leave?”

          “Tomorrow,” she said, stepping back into her military authority. “I’m having a shipped prepped tonight.”

          You felt your stomach twist slightly.  You didn’t expect to be leaving so soon, but you forced it down. This was what she had been preparing you for.  Now was the time to put her teachings to the test.

          “I’ll be ready ma’am.”

          She gave a smile of approval.  “Good. You’re dismissed.  Go pack your things and make sure you get plenty of rest.”

          You gave a salute and walked out the door, feeling a swell of pride in your chest. 

* * *

          It only took you about an hour to get your room in order and even less time to pack. You hadn’t realized how small your wardrobe had grown over the years.  You supposed living on a military base taught you to be conservative about such things. You made a mental note to hit the tailors as soon as you made it to the Hosnian system.

          You looked around your small bunk as a wave of melancholy hit you.  This was probably the last time in a while you would see this room.  You didn’t know how long you’d be expected to stay in the senate.  It could be a few months. It could even be a few years. You had no idea.  You felt the urge to move.  You needed to walk around the base one last time before you went.

          In an instant, you grabbed your coat and walked out of your room giving yourself the time to breath and think as you needed.

          Your wandering eventually took you outside and towards the X-Wing hanger bays. The sun had gone down a few hours ago leaving only the moon and stars to light your path.  You glanced over, surprised to see a light coming from one of the hanger doors.  At first you thought to walk passed it, but scratched the thought almost immediately. Jess might still be awake and you wanted a chance to say goodbye before you left.  

          You entered the hanger bay hearing the familiar metallic clanging of someone repairing a ship coming from the back.  As you moved further in, it became very apparent is wasn’t Jessika working on her X-Wing.

          You saw Poe Dameron sitting on the wing of his X-Wing looking over the engine. He seemed to be struggling with something, his muscles strained under rolled up sleeves.  He didn’t seem to notice the small grease mark on his face or his dark curls dangling just above his eyes.  He most of all didn’t seem to notice you.

          You felt your entire body grow warm.  You were defiantly staring too long.  You turned to leave hoping he wouldn’t notice you when you heard an excited whistle.

           You spun around, finally noticing BB-8 sitting just below the X-Wing.  The droid continued his excited beeps finally catching Poe’s attention.  He gave an easy smile as he looked down at you.

           “Hey Y/N, what are you doing here?”

           A part of you wanted to curse the little droid, but in all honesty, that smile made it all worth it.  You could feel your ears growing pink as your eyes did everything they could to avoid Poe’s.

           “Just needed to go for a walk,” you said trying to suppress your nerves.  “I was hoping I’d find Jess in here.”

           Poe shook his head.  “Just me, sorry.  Jess went to bed about an hour ago.”

           Your face fell slightly.

           “Well, I guess I’ll just catch her in the morning.”

           Poe nodded in understanding before moving back to the task at hand.

           You went to turn yourself, but stopped noticing he was still having trouble with something in the engine.

           “Do you need help?” you asked.

           Poe looked to you surprised.  Hell, you surprised yourself.  You never offered to help Poe with anything involving his X-Wing.  You were always too nervous to talk to him unless you absolutely had to.  Perhaps Leia’s words got to you a little deeper than you thought.  

           “Sure,” he said.  “Pull up a ladder.”

           You nodded and quickly rolled a ladder to the wing across from Poe.  You shed your jacked before climbing up

           “Alright,” he said.  “I think there’s something wrong with the hyper drive motivator.  So, do me a favor, hold this down as hard as you can while I try and put it back in place.”

           You nodded in understanding placing your hand over the bolt he was indicating.

           “Go ahead and put your whole body into it,” he instructed.

           You did as you were told, moving so your shoulders were parallel to the bolt and decidedly closer to Poe.

           He gave a small smile before going to work on fixing the hyper drive. He was very patient with you.  You had a feeling you were only slowing down his progress, but he seemed to appreciate the extra hand all the same.  

          Soon enough Poe let out a relieved sigh indicating he was satisfied with your work. The pair of you slipped off the X-Wing as Poe grabbed a nearby rag to help clean yourselves up.

           “First time working on a ship,” he asked.

           “I haven’t really had the opportunity,” you said, shyly taking the rag from him.

           “Well, you caught on fast,” he said praising.  

           You felt your cheeks grow hot as you looked down at your fingers. You tried to keep your focus on wiping the grease, but you felt Poe’s eyes on you, examining you closely.

           “Why were you walking around,” he finally asked. “Really?”

           You didn’t answer immediately opting instead to fumble with the rag a little while longer.

           “I guess I just needed to think,” you said.

           “About?”

           “All of this,” you said gesturing around the hanger bay and the base in general. “Why we fight.  Stuff like that.”

           You handed him back the rag.  This was probably the longest conversation you’d had with the man.  It felt nice, natural even.  You couldn’t understand why you were still so nervous.

           He took the rag and began wiping off his hands, but his eyes still stayed on you.

           “Why do you fight?” he asked.

           You took another moment of silence.  You had a lot of reasons for fighting against the First Order; justice, liberty, all those things they put on the posters, but none of them hit home. Not in the way you knew Poe was actually asking you.

           “Different reasons,” you said. “I guess the more honorable answer would be I want leave the galaxy better than I found it, but I think it’s smaller than that. Mainly I just want to keep those I care about safe.”

           You glanced up at him finally meeting his eyes. You were a little taken aback by how close he was.  You were practically touching shoulders.  Much to your own pride, you didn’t back away and kept your eyes on his.

           “That’s not a small reason,” he said. “It’s probably the reason most of us are here.”

           You looked at him curiously, cocking your head to the side.

           “Is that why you’re here?”

           He gave a small smile.  “Part of it.”

           You felt yourself melting.  Why did he have to smile like that?  Why could one look leave you in pieces?  Jess was right.  You had to tell him.  You couldn’t just keep it in any longer.  

           Before either of you had time to think, you closed to gap between you pressing your lips against Poe’s.  You weren’t sure what exactly possessed you to do it. Maybe it was the idea that actions spoke louder than words.  Maybe it was simply because you couldn’t think of anything to say, but you were kissing him.  You had been wanting to do it for so long, it took you a moment to realize he wasn’t kissing you back.

           You pulled away to see a wide eyed, shocked Poe staring at you.  You felt your heart begin to hammer in your chest.

           Then slowly, Poe face morphed not into the smile you hoped, but into one of pity.

           “Y/N…” he said giving you an apologetic look.  “I don’t…”

           He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

          “It’s alright,” you said, backing further away from him.

          “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

          You knew he meant it to help, but it only twisted the knife deeper into your heart.

          “ **No** ,” you cut in, “ **it’s my fault for thinking you might care.”**

          His faced changed looking hurt at your words.

          Your eyes widened in panic.  You didn’t mean to come off so harshly.

          “At least care in the same way I do,” you said quickly. “It’s really okay.  I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that.”

          “Well, it was a bit unexpected,” he admitted, trying to lighten the mood.

          You allowed a small sad smile past your lips.  You did appreciate the effort.

          “I really am sorry,” he repeated.

          “You don’t have to apologize.”

          “Well, I still feel like shit.”  

          You shook your head.

          “It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving tomorrow anyway.”

          Poe looked at you curiously.

          “Is that what you wanted to tell Jess about?”

          “I wanted to say goodbye,” you nodded. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone.”

          “Where are you going?”

          “General Organa has asked me to represent her in the senate to speak on behalf of the Resistance.”

          Poe’s face slipped into a frown, his brow furrowed in confusion.

          “We’re losing support in the Republic,” you clarified.  “The First Order…”

          “No, I know the general told me,” he cut in. “I just thought, she would be going herself.”

          “I thought so as well,” you admitted, “but she said she was needed here and trusted me to do the job.”

          Poe continued to look worried about the entire situation and it was become clearer what part of this plan he was taking an issue with.

          “You don’t approve,” you stated rather than asked.

          “The basic idea no, but…”

          “You don’t think I can do it,” you finished for him, unable to keep some of the bitterness out of your voice.

          “If you had the general with you then sure,” he said, “but you’re going to be on your own out there.”  

          It was clear by his tone he didn’t want to come off as offensive, but it only made you more annoyed.

          “I can handle myself.”

          “Look I’m not saying you’re not capable you are,” he insisted. “But you’re not going to be dealing with soldiers, you’re dealing with politicians.  You’re a sweet kid.  It’s the kind of thing people take advantage of.”

          You felt your face flush, not with embarrassment, but with anger.

          “Is that what you think of me,” you snapped.  “I’m some well-intentioned little girl who’s in over her head?”

          Poe looked taken aback by your tone.  He had never seen you angry before.  You were sure he’d never seen any emotion out of you besides shy politeness, but you weren’t going to let him talk down to you.  You were the protégé of Leia Organa.  You knew more about the intricacies of politics than he did about his own ship. You didn’t need him to tell you about the back stabbing and double talk that happened behind closed doors.  

          “You don’t know a thing about me,” you continued sharply. “What I’ve done, what I’m willing to do for this cause.”

          You took a step closer, getting into Poe’s personal space while keeping direct eye contact with him.

            “Do you think General Organa keeps me around because I’m nice? She keeps me around because I get the job done, no matter what it takes.  I don’t need you questioning my credentials or her judgement.”  

           Poe stood there, his mouth open, but unable to say anything. He was staring at you as if seeing you for the first time.  You supposed in a way he was. 

           You kept eye contact with him daring him to say something clever.  He kept his mouth shut, and for the first time in your life, he dropped his gaze first.

           You continued to stare him down.

           “Goodbye Commander Dameron,” you said stiffly.  “I wish you luck in the battles to come.”

           Before you could hear his reply, you turned on your heel and walked straight back to your room.  You were going to made Leia proud.  You were going to show everyone.

           You were so caught up in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice Poe’s eyes lingering on you as you disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

 It had been six months since you left D’Qar and Poe still couldn’t get the final image of you out of his mind.  

          He could see you standing in front of him, so close he could almost feel your breath against his skin, your eyes blazing with a fire he had never seen before.

          You had always seemed so quiet, timid even. He never fully understood why the general had wanted you by her side, until that moment.

          Apparently, he was the last one on base to realize just how brightly you could burn. Jessika didn’t so much as bat an eye when he told her about your final words to him.

          That had been a fun conversation.  Jessika was mad enough at him for rejecting you, add the fact that he had to explain why you were mad had him nearly lost him his head.

          His stomach twisted with guilt at the thought. He hadn’t meant to come off as dismissive, but the longer he replayed that night in his head the more he realized that was exactly what he did.  

          In the weeks that followed he defended himself.  You weren’t ready. He was just looking out for you.  He didn’t want you to get hurt, but it was no use.

          After you had been gone no more than two months, more money started coming in from supporters in the senate.  They still would not declare open war on the First Order, but every bit helped.  New recruits started coming in from across the republic.  You had even managed to haggle a few more ships out of one of the neutral planets.  The supervision of which he was now in charge of.

          He stood alongside the general on the tarmac as five U-Wings came gliding into view.

          He really didn’t mind being proven wrong.

          The ships landed and both he and the general walked towards them to greet the new recruits.

          “General Organa,” one of the pilots said, saluting.  “Captain Yolo Ziff at your service.”

          “Pleasure is mine Captain,” she said looking at the soldiers getting out of the ships.  “Is this your squadron?”

          “Yes ma’am, that and a few mechanics should you need them.”

          “Trust me, we can use all the help we can get,” Poe said, offering his hand. “Welcome to the Resistance.”

          “You must be Commander Dameron,” Ziff said, shaking his hand.  “Commander Y/N told me a lot about you.”

          Poe dropped his grip as he felt himself involuntarily stiffen.

          “You’ve met Y/N?”

          “Yeah, she’s the one that convinced our superiors to let us go,” he said, grinning. “Stars, I thought she was exaggerating.”

          “About what?”

           “Nothing you need to concern yourself with Commander,” you said.

          Poe glanced behind Ziff to see you walking towards them from one of the U-Wings.  

          You looked good.  

          He didn’t know why that was his first thought.  You weren’t dressed any differently than you were the night you left; shirt, jacket, pants, standard Resistance wear.  You hadn’t changed your hair or any other part of your appearance he could spot, but there was something different about you he couldn’t place.  

          You kept your face neutral as you held his gaze, but he could see the fire still burning beneath the surface.  He felt like if he stared any longer it would slowly consume him until there was nothing left, but he couldn’t look away.

          “Y/N,” Leia greeted, walking toward you.

          To his quiet relief, you broke eye contact first, turning your attention to Leia.

          “It’s good to see you general,” you said with a soft smile.  

          She embraced you in a brief hug which you returned.  

          “Any trouble,” she asked, pulling away.  

          You shook your head.  “None ma’am. I have Riccon is holding down the fort while I’m away.  Speaking of which, you were rather vague in your message…”

          “In private,” Leia cut in before turning her attention to Poe.  “Make sure the recruits are settled and then meet us in my office.”

          Poe gave a formal nod.  “Yes ma’am.”

          He then looked to you, with a tentative smile.

          “It’s good to have you back Y/N.”

          You met his look with that same blank stare.  

          Poe felt himself gulp involuntarily. Since when had you made him nervous?

          “Thank you sir,” you said.  “I’m glad to see you’re well.”

          Poe wasn’t surprised by your formal and rather cold response, but it didn’t make it sting any less. He opened his mouth to speak when Leia cut him off.

          “Y/N.”

          You turned your attention to Leia and back to Poe.  You gave him a silent nod before following the general to the command center.

          He watched you go, allowing his eyes to linger a little longer than was socially acceptable before turning back to a smirking Captain Ziff.

          “What?”

          Ziff chuckled.  “So how pissed is she at you?”

          Poe gave a small sigh.  

          “Scale of one to ten? About a nine.”

          The captain gave a low whistle.

          “What did you do?”

          Poe shook his head, feeling shame creep back into stomach.

          “You don’t want to know.”

* * *

 

          You breathed a small sigh of relief once you entered the command center.  

          You did it.  You stood face to face with Poe Dameron and held your ground. Granted you had the entire journey back to prepare yourself, but damn that man.  All he had to do was give you that stupid smile and you just about broke. You never thought spite would be an emotion you were thankful for.

          You followed Leia around the communication stations and into her office away from prying eyes and ears.  Inside was a simple desk and chair with star maps projected against the walls with various planets and systems highlighted.

          She walked behind her desk and turned off the projections leaving just bare walls behind.

          “What word from the senate,” Leia asked.

          “Most of them still think we’re crazy,” you admitted.  “And Admiral Davos’ pretty speeches haven’t been helping matters.”

          “You seemed to be doing well regardless.”

          You smiled in appreciation, but it fell rather quickly.

          “Five ships isn’t exactly a fleet,” you said. “Unless we can find hard, indisputable evidence of the First Order’s true intentions, the senate will continue to do nothing.  At least, nothing in the open.”

          Leia nodded in understanding.  

          “We’re working on getting you that proof.”

          “Is that why you called me back?”

          “Yes,” she said, “but before we go into that I wanted to ask you, did something happen between you and Commander Dameron?”

          You felt heat rise into your cheeks, but you didn’t know if it was out of embarrassment at being called out or remaining anger from the night you left. It was probably both.

          “Nothing bad,” you said. “Just…awkward.”

          Leia continued to stare you down.

          “Awkward how?”

          You shifted uncomfortably.  You knew she wasn’t as powerful with the force as her Jedi brother, but you knew she was still sensitive to it.  In moment like these you wondered just how much.

          “We had an argument the night before I left,” you said, attempting to be diplomatic. “I told him I was leaving under your orders and he expressed his concern over my ability to complete the mission. Things escalated from there.”

          “Is that all?”

          Her tone was different this time, almost motherly.  You felt another wave of embarrassment hit you.  She really could read you like a book.

          “Before that I confessed I had feelings for him, which he didn’t return.”

          Leia’s eyes softened.  

          You wished they hadn’t.  The last person you needed pitying you was your mentor.

          “But it doesn’t matter,” you continued, straightening your stance.  “We each have our duties.”

          Leia’s eyes stayed on you, inspecting your mask for flaws.  If she found anything, she kept it to herself.

          “Alright,” she nodded, “if you say so.”

          Just then you heard the door open behind you.

          “General,” Poe greeted walking into the room.

          He took a place next to you, while keeping a discrete distance to which you were incredibly thankful.

           “Good, now that I got you both here, we can get down to business,” Leia said. “We have intelligence that the First Order has been increasing steal manufacturing on several of their occupied planets as well as their mining operations.”

          “Weapons?” you asked.

          “Not from what we can tell.”

          She switched one of the projectors back on and pulled up some overhead photographs you assumed were taken on flybys.  From what you could see from the blurred images, most of the metal being forged seemed to be armored plating of some kind.

          “Those don’t look like they’re meant for ships,” Poe said.  “Fortification for a new base?”

          “Something along those lines,” Leia said darkly. “There was another report that came in. It’s not confirmed, they only caught a glimpse, but it seems the First Order has been mining kyber crystals.”

          You turned to her, your stomach sinking as you processed what exactly she was implying. You glanced at Poe.  His face portrayed the fear you felt.

          “You think…” he trailed off.

          “I don’t know.”

          “It’s not possible,” you said, shaking your head.  “The republic destroyed the Death Star plans when we took back Scarif as well as any backup we could find in the Empire’s personal files on Coruscant.”

          “Plenty of the higher ups of the First Order consist of former Imperial generals and admirals,” Poe countered.  “Maybe they were able to piece together enough to replicate it.”

          “We don’t even know if they would have had that kind of clearance when the Emperor was in power.”

          “Regardless,” Leia cut in, “if there is even the slightest chance these rumors are true we have to find out before they finish whatever they’re planning.”

          You swallowed your fear as best you could.  She was right.  There was no room for doubt on this. You looked over at Poe.  He seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

          “What do you need us to do?” he asked.

          “We need to find solid evidence of the First Order’s operations if we are to get the support in the senate we need,” Leia explained. “We have spies in the field ready to go, but we need the clearance codes if we are to get in without corrupting the data.”

          “Black Squadron could get to one of their outpost,” Poe offered. “We fly in, hack their systems, and get out, easy.”

          “Trust me Commander that is an incredibly bad idea right now,” you cut in. “We may have been able to get some things under the table, but most of the Republic is trying to negotiate peace with representatives of the First Order. We come in guns blazing, it may prompt them to attacks us before we’re ready. And even if they don’t, they just need to point to their dead soldiers and dismiss anything we find as the lies of a bunch of fanatics.”

          “So what do we do?” he asked.

          “It’s come to our understanding that one of the representatives of the First Order, Admiral Davos, has the clearance codes we need,” Leia said. “I’m trusting you and Commander Y/N to retrieve them.”

          Poe’s brows furrowed in confusion.

          “How are we going to do that?”

          “Davos host several formal dinners at his home on the central planets,” she explained, “usually to butter up the other senators, put their minds at ease.  If the clearance codes are anywhere they’ll be there.”

          She turned her attention to you.

          “Y/N, could you get you and Commander Dameron an invitation?”

          “I’m not sure,” you admitted.  “He’s never extended an invitation to anyone who isn’t a senator.  I may be able to get one of them to invite me as their plus one, but I don’t know about two.  But there’s another problem.  Even if I can get us both in, he’ll be keeping a close eye on us the entire time. We won’t be able to go to the refresher without him knowing about it.”

          “Well, he’ll have his eyes on one of you,” Leia said looking right at Poe.

          You stared at her, confused for a moment until what she had in mind finally dawned on you.

          “General, forgive me, but that is a terrible idea.”

          Poe glanced between you and Leia utterly confused.

          “I missed something, didn’t I?”

          Leia gave you a look silently telling you to explain it to him.

          “You’ve gotten a reputation of being the Resistance’s golden boy,” you said, unable to hide your annoyance. “You walk into Davos’ home, he’s going to do everything in his power to discredit you in front of the other senators.  Of course, if he’s focused on you.  He’s not going to care about what I’m doing.”

          Poe nodded in understanding as the plan came together in his mind.

          “So we go in. I piss of a First Order representative for a few minutes while you get the codes. We slip away into the night and no one is the wiser,” he said, as a smile started to grace his lips.  

          “It’s a good plan.”

          “No, Y/N is right, it’s a terrible plan,” Leia said, “but it’s the only one we have.”

          You continued to look at the general in disbelief, but it soon turned into resignation. You really didn’t have time for a better one.

           “Your ship will be leaving within the hour,” she continued.  “Pack what you need and be ready to fly.  You’re dismissed.”  

          You and Poe both turned to leave.  You barely made it a few feet before Leia’s voice stopped you again.

          “Not you Dameron,” she said. “I want a word with you.”

          Poe’s face flashed a brief look of fear, but he soon covered it with military neutrality.  You had to say you were impressed, a lesser man would have started pleading on the spot.

          He shot you a glance of what looked like embarrassment.

          You kept your face blank.  You had an idea of what Leia wanted to speak to him about.  You really didn’t like the idea of Leia pulling rank on your problems, but you couldn’t help a small twinge of satisfaction at his discomfort. Without so much as an acknowledgement you left the room leaving Poe to fend for himself.

* * *

          As Leia ordered you and Poe were in the air within the hour.

          You had privately hoped for more time on the base.  After spending so long smiling and tip toeing around politicians you longed for the open comradery of the Resistance.  You had barely been able to say hello to Jessika or anyone else before have to leave again. In addition, it was just going to be you and Poe the whole way back.

          To your surprise, he kept quiet as you took off, looking a little rattled after his private meeting with the general. He didn’t make any comment when you left the co-pilot seat and took a place in the cargo hold to work.

          You were thankful for the silence, but felt a little guilty.

          You weren’t really mad at Poe, at least, not as much as you were.  You were honestly more annoyed with yourself.  You hadn’t exactly given him that much to work with in regards to trusting you.  Jessika’s words echoed back to you more than once when you had left D’Qar.  

_As far as Poe knows blushing, nervous, and tongue tied is your natural state of being._

          It still didn’t stop you from being hurt at his words, but you knew you weren’t a hundred percent innocent either.  He didn’t really know you, but that was because you hadn’t given him the opportunity to.

          You pushed the thought aside, concentrating as best you could on your datapad.  It didn’t matter. He should have given you the benefit of the doubt.

          “Hey.”

          The voice startled you out of your thoughts as you turned to see Poe standing in the entry way of the cargo hold.  You were so focused on not thinking about him, you hadn’t realize he was there.

          “We should be landing soon,” he said.

          You gave him a stiff nod in acknowledgement before turning back to your datapad.  To your surprise, he didn’t walk back into the cockpit.

          There was an awkward silence as you waited for him to make the first move.

          “What are you working on?” he finally asked, walking further into the room.

          “Just getting word to Riccon that we’re coming in,” you said, not bothering to look up. “With any luck, we’ll have at least one invitation by the time we land.”

          “Whose Riccon?”

          “My assistant,” you said shortly.

          “You trust him?”

          You looked up at Poe. He was standing only a few feet away from you now shooting you a questioning look.

          “Yes,” you said, leaving no room in your tone for argument.

          Luckily, he seemed to get the message and nodded in understanding.  

          You expected that to be an end to your conversation as you once again turned your attention away from him, but he stayed where he was.  You could feel his eyes on you to the point where you couldn’t ignore him anymore.    

          “Is there something you want Commander?” you asked.

          Poe didn’t answer right away.  You caught a small look of guilt as he shifted nervously in his place.

          “I’m sorry,” he said, meeting your eye, “for doubting you.”

          “Did the general tell you to say that?” you asked bitterly.

          “No,” he cut in.  “No, I got there myself. I shouldn’t have said those things to you.  It was condescending, and dismissive, and complete bantha shit.  You’ve more than proven yourself and I should have known better.”

          You kept your face hard, but you felt your resolve cracking.

          “You’re right you should have.”

          “I want to make it right,” he said simply. “Whatever I gotta do to do that, I will.”

          You eyed him carefully.

          Having spent the last six months around politicians had taught you to be weary of charming people.  More often than not their smiles and promises rang hollow.  You prided yourself is being able to separate those who were sincere and those that weren’t.

          You looked at Poe now and knew there wasn’t an insincere bone in the man’s whole body.

          His beautiful dark eyes were so open; hoping that you might give him one more chance. Every word he said rang true and you felt any anger you had left dissolve.

          “Okay,” you said. “You take my lead on this.  That means trusting me, and doing as I say when I say it.  Deal?”

          Poe gave a sigh of relief.

          “Deal.”

          He expression shifted as he looked at you as if coming to the last few pieces of a particularly hard puzzle.           

          “I think I got it,” he said, smiling.

          “Got what?” you asked.

          “You’re more confident.”

          You continued to stare at him, honestly confused.

          “I was trying to figure out what was different about you,” he clarified. “I think that’s it.  It looks good on you.”

          You gave a small smile, feeling a familiar heat in your cheeks.

          “In my own defense, I don’t think I ever distrusted my abilities,” you said.  “You just made me nervous.”

          “I don’t make you nervous now?” he asked, shooting you a lopsided grin.

          You tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t help a small smile past your lips.

          “Well now I know you can be a bit of a nerf herder sometimes,” you said simply. “It kind of takes the edge off.”

          Poe gave a good natured laugh.

          “Fair enough.”

          Before either of you could say anything else, a small beep came from the cockpit.

          Both of you made it to the front.  Poe took the pilot seat, easing the ship out of hyperspace while you took the co-pilot seat next to him. The star lines suddenly vanished leaving you with a view of the familiar light spotted planet of Hosnian Prime.

          “Alright,” Poe said switching to manual controls, “next stop: New Republic City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave and Kudos and Comment if you are so inclined.


	3. Chapter 3

          Poe didn’t know that much about the decision making behind changing then New Republic’s home from Coruscant to Hosnian Prime. He simply knew too many painful memories and mistakes echoed in the halls of the old Galactic Senate. The Empire had grown its roots so deep the Republic’s foundation it had cracked beyond repair.  When the time came, it was clear a new home was needed, a fresh start.

           He guided the ship easily through the atmosphere to one of the many landing pads scattered throughout the city.

          If the idea was to not resemble Coruscant, then the architects had missed the point entirely.  Skyscrapers and monuments peppered the landscape of New Republic City which itself expanded for miles and miles.  The only thing keeping it when consuming the entire planet were the streams and rivers surrounding the city acting as natural walls preventing them from building further. This of course meant, they built up. The buildings had not reach the same height as those on Coruscant.  The republic was still conscious of the disparity between the upper and lower parts of the old capitol, and wanted to separate themselves from past mistakes.  However, the starts of levels were beginning to show.

           Poe couldn’t help but stare up in amazement as he stepped off the ship and looked up at the buildings around him.

           “When was the last time you were here,” you asked.

           Poe didn’t look to you.  His eyes were still glued to the towering skyscrapers silhouetted against the setting sun as ships flew overhead.

           “Not since I joined up,” Poe said gaping. “It just keeps going doesn’t it?”

           “Y/N.”

           Both you and Poe turned to see a young man approaching you.  

           Poe noted he seemed to be only few years younger than himself.  His brown hair was slicked back providing a clear view of his narrow face and sharp dark eyes. He was rather lanky and Poe was certain that if he turned sideways he’d disappear entirely.

           “Riccon,” you greeted with a smile.  “Miss me?”

           “You weren’t away long enough to be missed,” he said, professionally.  “If you want me to miss you, take a vacation.”

           “I’ll keep that in mind,” you said before turning to Poe.  “Commander, this is my assistant Riccon.  Riccon, this is Commander Poe Dameron.”

           “No last name,” Poe asked shaking his hand.

           “Trust me, you can’t pronounce it,” Riccon said.  “I see Y/N is not one for exaggeration, but then again, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

           Poe creased his brows in confusion.

           “See that’s the second time someone has said that to me…”

           “All in good time Commander,” you cut in.  “Shall we.”

           Poe did not want to drop the subject, but for the first time he noticed a small embarrassed blush on your cheeks. Now he was really curious, but pushing the conversation in front of your assistant didn’t seem like the best time or place.

           He followed you and Riccon to a speeder which took you through the city. He only half paid attention to your conversation as Riccon went over some of the notes you had missed in the senate. It basically boiled down to the same song and dance of needing undeniable evidence of wrong doing by the First Order.

          Poe wanted to say all they had to do was interview anyone of his Squadron and they’d know the truth, but he dismissed it as soon as he thought it.  From what he gathered it would quickly turn into a session of he said, she said that would be no use to anyone.  

           It was dark by the time you reached your destination.

          It was an elaborately decorated apartment complex that stood in the center of what looked like a lucrative part of town.  At least, if the tenants coming in and out of the building were anything to go by.  One of the women walking out of the building wore an elaborate jeweled headdress he was certain was worth more than his ship.

            He followed you inside and into one of the many elevators.  He tried not to comment on the sheer number of buttons that lined all sides of the tiny car.  To his relief, he didn’t have to stay inside for long.

           The doors dinged open revealing a spacious suite which took up the entire floor. A floor to ceiling window gave an uninterrupted view of the city landscape.  The lights from the buildings almost blinding out the stars themselves. The living room area seemed to take up most of the space with a couch, table, and chair placed around the room as well as paintings along the walls.  

           “Make yourself at home,” you said, setting down your things.  “Guest bedrooms are just to the left, feel free to take your pick.  Each comes with their own refresher. Dining room is just to your right and kitchen is right there.”

           Poe let out a low whistle taking in the sight.  

           “The General put you up in here,” he asked.

           “Um, no,” you said, looking a little embarrassed.  “I pay for all of this myself actually.”

           Surprise seemed to be his default setting since coming to New Republic City as he looked at you.

           “Really?”

           You nodded.  “The Resistance doesn’t have that much funds to begin with.  It didn’t seem right to ask for money that could be spent on ships and supplies.”

           “So, you spend your money on this place for what exactly?” he asked, honestly curious.

           “I play a good hostess,” you said matter of factly. “I smile and I get people to listen to me.  I can’t ask senators to slum it in a studio apartment downtown and expect them to take me seriously.”

           Poe nodded in understanding. It made a kind of sense. In order to get rich politicians and patrons to listen, you had to speak their language and make them comfortable.  If they felt like you were from their world rather than an outsider, they would be more inclined to pay attention.  A part of him felt like it was rather under handed, but he guessed that was why he was a pilot and not a politician. Of course, looking at the state of the place it begged the question of where you got the money from in the first place.

           “So, do you have some secret mining operation I don’t know about?” he asked jokingly.

           “Something like that,” you said.  “My father made his fortune in trade routes around the outer rim, usually raw goods and anything else he could get his hands on.”

           Poe’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “I thought the Empire controlled all the trade routes back then.”

           “They did.  He found a way around them.”

           Poe felt himself grinning as the realization hit him.

           “Your dad is a smuggler.”

           “Was a smuggler,” you corrected.  “He’s a legitimate business man now, has been since the formation of the New Republic.”

           It suddenly came together in Poe’s head.  Leia had mentioned your father more than once and how he was decidedly neutral on most issues.  He was still a smuggler at heart, willing to play both sides should the situation arise. It also made more sense why you were so intent on putting on airs for the other senators.  You may have Leia as your mentor, but you were still your father’s daughter.  You had to prove to these people you were more than just a smuggler’s kid.

           “Does he know you’re using his money to help the Resistance?” he asked.

           “If he is, he’s not saying anything,” you said.  “‘Plausible deniability’ I believe was the phrase he used.”

           Poe let out a light laugh, shaking his head.

           “What?”

           “Nothing,” he said, smiling. “It’s just, I wouldn’t have guessed.”

           “For your sake, I’ll take it as a compliment.”  

           Poe laughed again as a comfortable silence fell between you.

           “C’mon Commander,” you said.  “Let’s get you settled.”

* * *

           You directed Poe to one of the rooms and left him to unpack his things.  

           You didn’t know why you had been so intimidated by the idea of having to work him for so long.  You supposed your own ideal interpretation of him got the better of you, but now you felt like you were finally seeing him as a person. He was easy to talk to, funny, and able to recognize when he was wrong.  The latter being a trait you learned to appreciate over the past few months. On the other hand, you felt it was a little unfair how easily he fell back into your good graces, but it was hard to say no to him.  Turns out you hadn’t let go of your feelings for him as completely as you told yourself.

           It didn’t matter of course. You doubted his feeling for you had changed that much from when you first left D’Qar.  He may be willing to trust you now, but that was a far cry from actually liking you in that way.

           You brushed the thought aside as took a seat at the dining table going through the list of invitations addressed to Poe since your arrival. You weren’t surprised by the sheer number you had to get through.  You weren’t exaggerating when you said Poe had gotten a reputation in the Republic as the Resistance’s poster boy.  Of course, to your slight embarrassment, you helped those rumors along.

          “Any luck?” Riccon asked, taking up his own data pad.

          “None,” you said sourly.  “Who knew First Order supports wouldn’t want us near their little get together.”

          “Who indeed,” he said sardonically.  “You have another message from Kane by the way.”

          You grimaced as the image of Zak Kane popped into your head.  

          He was a representative of one of the core planets and very vocal in the senate in his belief that First Order was no threat to the Republic.  He even went so far as to say trading with them would be beneficial to both parties.  You didn’t know if he was actually that delusional or simply saw this moment of peace as an opportunity to play both sides before outright war.  He also made no secret of his interest in you.

          “Ignore it,” you said stiffly.  “And if he messages again, say I have a prior engagement.”

          “You might not want to avoid this one,” he said.  “He’s inviting you to accompany him to Admiral Davos’ party tomorrow evening.”

          Your stomach plummeted.  

          He had to be joking.  

          You took the data pad out of Riccon’s hand and read the message once, twice, three times before you accepted it as fact.  

          “Don’t delete the message,” you said.  “Just keep an eye out for any better offers.”

          Riccon nodded pressing something on the pad.

           Just then another message came onto your screen.

          “Athena is back,” you said enthusiastically, opening the channel.

          The holographic image of the Twi’lek women appeared on screen.  

          “Hey there stranger,” she said brightly. “Had much trouble while I’ve been away?”

          “None more than usual,” you said.  “How’s Ryloth?”

          “Divided as ever,” she said clearly annoyed.  “The people are against war and I’m for it.”

          You gave her a sympathetic look, but you weren’t surprised.  Ryloth had been in a near constant state of war since the time of the Clone Wars.  The idea of another after barely three decades of peace left many uneasy. Athena was one of the few leaders willing to recognize that coming threat.

          “You can’t blame them for wanting to preserve peace,” you said diplomatically.

          “Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” she said. “Speaking of the First Order, a little birdy told me you were looking for an invite for Admiral Davos’ little shindig.”

          You glanced up at Riccon.

          “She is the only one I told,” he said.  “Have some faith in me.”

          “That’s right,” you said, looking back at Athena.  “Do you know why we have to get in?”

          “Riccon filled me in on the details,” she said. “And as luck would have it.  I have myself an invitation and I need a date.”

          Your eyes widened in surprise.

          “How did you get that?”

          “I can be charming when I want to be,” she said with a shrug. “Now how about that date?”

          “You’ll have to take Dameron,” you said.  “The two of you combined will be one hell of a distraction.”

          A sly grin came onto her face that you weren’t sure you liked.

          “Oh, the infamous Poe Dameron, huh? I think we can come up with something,” she said. “How are you getting in?”

          You glanced back at Riccon, your stomach twisting at what you had to do.

          “I have an invite,” you said.

          “Kane?”

          Clearly, she had noticed your look of disgust.  You nodded a yes.

          Athena looked uneasy.

          “Are you sure?”

          “I can handle Kane for one night.”

          “Whose Kane?” Poe asked walking into the room.

          “Representative Zak Kane,” Riccon answered for you.  “Self-pronounced humanitarian and supporter of the First Order. Also, Y/N date for tomorrow night.”

          Poe shot you a shocked look.  

          “What?”

          “I don’t exactly have a better offer,” you said.  “Speaking of which, Dameron this is Athena Tar, senator from Ryloth. Athena, this is Commander Poe Dameron.”

          Poe gave a slight bow to the hologram.

           “Ma’am,” he said politely.  

          “Don’t call me ma’am or we’re going to have a problem,” Athena said.  “Nice to meet you Commander.”

          Poe raised his brows, but soon settled into a broad smile.

          “Oh, I like you,” he said.

          Athena laughed it off, looking the pilot up and down.

          “So, you’re my date? Stars Y/N you weren’t kidding.”

          “Alright we’ll see you tomorrow,” you said.

          “Oh c’mon—“

          She didn’t get to finish her sentence before you cut her off.

          “You realize every time you do that, I get more curious.  Right?” Poe said.

          “I’ll tell you someday,” you half-promised.

          He looked like he wanted to press the point, but held his tongue.

          “Does she know what’s going on?” he asked, changing the subject.

          “Enough to help if we need an extra hand,” you said. “Are you okay with that?”

          Poe nodded without hesitating.

          “It’s fine by me.  Like I said, your play.”

          You felt a small surge of warmth in your chest.  He really did trust you.

          “Thanks,” you said.

          Poe gave a small smile, but it slipped into something a little more uneasy.

          “So, what about this Kane guy?” he asked. “Does he know what’s going on?”

          “No,” you said definitively. “At least not from our end.”

          Your words didn’t seem to ease his suspicions as his face grew serious.

          “So he just asked you to go to a First Order party out of the blue?”

          “If memory serves this is attempt number twenty-three to get Y/N on a date,” Riccon cut in. “Out of those, this is the sixth to involve First Order members and or supporters to be in company.”

          “Are you sure you’re not a droid,” you asked raising an eyebrow.

          “Last time I checked,” Riccon said.  

          Poe’s concerned expression hadn’t changed.

          “Persistent isn’t he?” he said.

          “That’s one word for it,” you grumbled. “But there really isn’t a better option. Besides, I won’t have to be in his company for long, just enough to slip in, download the files and slip out.  I’m sure I can make some sort of excuse for going home early.”

          Poe’s stance shifted as he went over the plan in his mind.

          “Alright, but if he gives you any trouble…”

          “You’re not going to do anything,” you cut off.  “I need you to focus and getting Admiral Davos’ attention away from me. If you’re checking up on me every few minutes, it defeats the purpose.”

          Poe continued to look worried about the entire situation, but he nodded anyway.

          “Okay,” he said.

          You eyed him, making it clear you didn’t appreciate liars.

          “Okay,” he repeated. “I’ll just say that punching someone is a very easy way to get people’s attention.”

          “Please don’t,” you said sternly.  “Mission or not, you are still going to be representing the Resistance.  We don’t need any more bad press.”

          “What if they punch me first?”

          You let out a groan in frustration.  

          “Fine, under those circumstances you are allowed to use self-defense.  That’s it.”

          “Yes ma’am,” he said, clicking his heels and he stood at mock attention.

          You let out an exasperated laugh, shaking your head.

          “You’re going to give me an ulcer by the end of this, aren’t you,” you said.

          “That’s possible.”

          You rolled your eyes.

          “In any case, we still have the rest of tomorrow to smooth everything out,” you said. “Speaking of which, we need to get you some new clothes.”

          Poe looked down at his shirt and jacket with a frown.

          “What’s wrong with this?”

          “What happened to taking my lead?”

          Poe opened his mouth to protest, but closed it just as quickly.

          “Fine,” he said begrudgingly.  “Just promise you won’t make me look like some uppity rich boy.”

          “Wasn’t planning to,” you assured.  “Besides, that roguish charm of yours is what this whole plan hinges on.”  

          Poe gave you a look of surprise that quickly morphed into a sideways grin.

          “You think I’m charming?”

          “It’s not a compliment, it’s an observable fact,” you said easily.  “I’d go so far to say it’s one of the staples of your personality.”

          “But you still think I’m charming,” he emphasized, looking rather pleased with himself.  Clearly he was getting more joy from this line of questioning than you were.

          “I think many things are charming,” you said. “Loth cats can be charming. Smugglers can be charming. Even Zak Kane can be charming, if he wants to be. After a while it starts to lose its appeal, but people still fall for it.”

          “You don’t though.”

          “I did,” you admitted, “but I guess I’m over it now.”

          “So what do you like?” he asked.

          He didn’t quite meet your eyes, as he took a small step closer to you.

          You tried not to notice, as you fought back the rising heat in your cheeks.

          “Sincerity,” you said calmly, “good sense of humor, mutual respect, things along those lines. What about you?”

          Poe looked at you, as he seemed to be searching for the answer somewhere in your eyes. After a few moments, he finally shrugged in defeat.  

          “Honestly, I haven’t thought about it.”

          You couldn’t stop your stomach from sinking just a little bit.

          “I’ll leave you to think about it then,” you said politely. “Good night Commander.”

          You walked past him towards your bedroom when he called out to you.

          “Poe.”

          “What?” you asked, turning around.

          “We’re going to be walking into the Rancor’s den together,” he said smiling. “I think we can drop the formalities.”

          A small smile slipped past your lips.

          “Fair enough,” you said. “Good night Poe.”

          “Night Y/N.”

          You gave a small nod and turned back towards your room, smiling to yourself.

* * *

          As soon as you closed the door.  Poe turned his eyes back to the dining room where Riccon still sat, giving him a knowing look.  To be honest, Poe had forgotten he was there.

          “What?” he asked.

          Riccon raised his hands in surrender.

          “I don’t believe it’s my place to say anything,” he said getting up.  “I will simply ask that you be careful with her Commander.”

          Poe looked at him slightly confused, but quickly snapped out of it as a different image of you flashed in his mind. The memory of your face after you had first kissed him; the hurt, the embarrassment, and finally resignation in your eyes. He had focused so much on how that night ended, he practically forgot how it started.

          You couldn’t still like him though, not after everything.  You were a different person now, bolder, more confident.  Honestly, he was surprised he even gave him a chance.

          “I don’t think it’s her you should be worried about,” he said simply.

          Riccon eyed him for a moment before gathering his things.

          “All the same, remain mindful of your actions.  Goodnight sir.”

          And with that, he walked out the door leaving Poe alone with his thoughts of you.


	4. Chapter 4

          The night of the mission arrived and Poe couldn’t stop fidgeting.

          He stood in the living room of your apartment awkwardly tugging at his collar and sleeves.  He normally would be running his hand through his hair, but he didn’t want to mess with it. It had taken him longer than he wanted to admit to keep it down and slick. 

          The outfit Riccon had helped pick out for him resembled his old officer’s uniform the main difference being a color change from green to dark blue.  It was undoubtedly well made and fit him perfectly. Unfortunately, the similarities also included a stiff collar and a feeling of having to stand at attention at all times.

          “If you keep doing that, I’m going to sew your sleeves to the sides of your pants,” Riccon said dryly.  He didn’t even bother to look up from his data pad.

          Poe raised an eyebrow.  

          “You serious?”

          Riccon looked up him, staring him right in the eye.

          “I’m always serious.”

          Poe didn’t know whether to laugh or shrink away at the response. He kept his hands at his side in any case.  

          “Any tips for me,” Poe asked, attempting to get his mind off the slight irritation around his neck.

          “Don’t say anything stupid,” Riccon said.

          Poe fought the urge to roll his eyes.

          “You must be great at parties.”

          “I have my moments.”

          Poe actually laughed at that.  

          Riccon for his part allowed a small smile past his lips before his eyes averted to something behind Poe’s shoulder.

          Poe turned to follow his gaze and immediately all semblance of thought went out the window.

          You looked amazing.

          You wore a beautiful purple dress that sat delicately off your shoulders. The fabric clung to your shape just right before trailing a small way behind you at your feet.  Your hair was done up in an elaborate bun held together by a band of jewels, providing a clear view of your face.  Your make up was light, but elegant.  He wasn’t sure what you did, but somehow your eyes stood out brighter than he’d ever seen them before.

          “I thought I was supposed to be the distraction.”

          You let out a surprised laugh.  

          Poe felt himself go red. Shit, he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

          “Too much,” you asked, looking down at your outfit critically.

          “No,” he said quickly.  “I guess I’m not used to seeing you like…”

          He trailed off gesturing vaguely up and down.

          “You look great,” he finally managed.

          “Thanks,” you said, smiling.  “You clean up pretty well yourself.”

          Poe glanced down at his clothes, shifting uncomfortably.

          “I’ll take your word for it.”

          “Problem,” you asked.

          “I’m gonna be honest, I kind of feel like I’m back at the academy,” he joked.

          You didn’t answer right away.  Instead, you looked him up and down, as if taking stock of what you had to work with.

          “I see your point,” you said.  “I think I have an idea.”

          You crossed the room so you were standing right in front of him.

          “May I?”

          He wasn’t sure what exactly you had in mind, but he nodded a yes any way.

          You gave a small smile in response and proceeded to unbutton his jacket.  

          He felt the sudden urge to say something, but felt the words stop in his throat. He kept his eyes on your face hard with concentration as you worked the buttons and readjusted his collar.

          It didn’t take you long to finish, but Poe felt himself relaxing with the lack of collar tight around his neck.  

          You then looked up, at the top of his head. He could see the wheels of your mind turning.  You then reached out and started messing with his hair.

          “Hey,” he protested, “it took me a while to do this you know.”

          “It’s not my fault you wasted your own time,” you said.

          You continued your ministrations, ruining all of his hard work, but for some reason, he didn’t mind.

          You made a few more adjustments and Poe could feel some of his curls fall free on his forehead.

          “Better,” you said brushing some of the hair back.

          “I thought you were the one insisting that mission or not I was representing the Resistance on this,” Poe said.

          “I did. I also said roguish charm was your asset and that means allowing yourself to relax a bit.”  

          He laughed, giving you a lopsided grin.  It was only then he realized just how close you actually were.  If he just leaned forward a few inches, he could be kissing you.

          You seemed to realize it as well as you took a sudden step back providing a polite distance between the two of you.

          “Alright, let’s run through the plan again,” you said quickly.

          Poe rolled his eyes.  You had gone over the plan a good half a dozen times before, but he was starting to think over planning what how you dealt with stress.

          “You enter the party before me and scout the area,” he said.  “Athena and I come in ten minutes after you.  Once we have Admiral Davos’ attention, you make an excuse to leave and sneak into the Admiral’s office.  You download file and rejoin the party.  After about ten or so minutes you make an excuse to leave. Once you’re gone, Athena and I will make our own exit about a half hour later and rendezvous back here.”

          Nodded along, mentally going through the plan in your mind.

          “And if something goes wrong?”

          “Nothing is going to go wrong,” Poe assured.  “But if something does…”

          He trailed off reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small comm link.

          “I tap out a warning and let Athena run interference if need be.”

          “And?”

          “I will refrain from physically assaulting any members of the First Order.”

          “Good,” you said breathing a sigh, but it was clear you were still nervous.

          Poe gave you a reassuring smile.

          “It’s a good plan,” he insisted.

          “Well, it’s certainly a plan.”

          “It’s better than none.”

          “Is that how you usually do it?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

          Poe gave a nonchalant shrug.

          “About 83 percent.”

          You chuckled lightly and Poe felt himself smiling.

          “Look, I said I trust you and I do,” he said. “However, if you’re still nervous about something going wrong, then trust me to come up with something. I’m good at improvising.”

          You looked him over, your face poised in careful consideration, before nodding your head.

          “Deal.”

          “Y/N,” Riccon said.  “It’s time to go.”

          You glanced behind Poe and gave Riccon a nod in acknowledgement before turning back to Poe.

          “Wish me luck,” you said.

          “You don’t need it,” he said, “but good luck all the same,”

          You gave a small thankful smile and walked out your apartment door with Riccon.

          Show time.  

* * *

           The home of Admiral Davos was so much a place to live as it was a place to show off.  The mansion stood tall in the middle of an open field specifically designed to allow it to tower over the landscape.  You had gone over the blueprints multiple times and knew the layout of the entry way, ballroom, upper floors and so on like the back of your hand, but it didn’t stop you from being rather impressed with grand stair case leading up to the house, the decorated white pillars, or stain glassed windows.

          “Rather gaudy isn’t it,” Riccon commented as he stopped the transport at the entrance.

          “You can say that twice,” you agreed.

          “Rather gaudy isn’t it.”

          You let out a small laugh as you stepped out of the transport.

          “Remember—“

          “I won’t be far,” he assured.

          You nodded in thanks and turned towards the mansion.  Taking a deep breath, you walked up the stair case.  

          As you made your way closer to the entrance it became clear the Admiral’s military sensibilities went into the designed on the home.  Just under the tops of the stained glassed windows were blast doors ready to fall at a moment’s notice.  Security droids guarded the entrance and camera lined the pillars. You could only hope the security was a little lighter inside.

          “Y/N,” a smooth voice called to you.

          You fought down a grimace reminding yourself how you were getting inside in the first place.  You put on a polite smile and turned to see Zak Kane approaching you.

          He was, by objective standards, very handsome. He was tall, and slender, but clearly muscular under his well-fitting suit. His face consisted of high cheek bones and clear blue green eyes made more dramatic by his dark hair. If you were judging him on looks alone, you would have been taken with him.  Once he opened his mouth, however, things tended to go downhill.

          “Senator Kane,” you greeted.  “Thank you for inviting me.”

          “To be honest, I wasn’t sure you would come,” he said, giving an easy smile.

          He took pause to look at you.  

          Your stomach instantly twisted uncomfortably as he eyed you.  You felt like a statue under a critic’s gaze awaiting judgement.  Or a piece of meat being examined by a butcher.

          Your mind suddenly went to a different pair of eyes; darker, kinder. You felt your cheeks go warm.

          Apparently, Kane thought your blush was for him as he gave a satisfied smile.

          “No need to be embarrassed,” he said.  “You look beautiful.  I am to be the envy of every man here.”

          You were sure he meant it as a compliment, but you suppressed a frown at the through of being his pretty little trophy for the evening.

          You shook it off as best you could. It was for the Resistance.  You could swallow your pride for the Resistance.

          “You’re too kind,” you said politely.  “Shall we?”

          Kane smiled and offered his arm, which you took as his lead you inside.

          You made sure to take note of the security as you entered.  To your relief, the security droids where only checking those going in.  Although it was a very thorough search.  You felt your heart beat a little faster as they scanned your invitations and patted you down for weapons.  Luckily, they didn’t think to check for any smaller, harmless items, like the blank data card or comm link you had hidden in your cleavage.

          You walked through the doors to be greeted by the same lavish design as the exterior. The entry hall was spacious, illuminated by an elaborate chandelier hanging from a high ceiling.  To the left was a door opening to where people were chatting an eating.  Music was coming from the door on the right were many couples were dancing or others were talking along the sides of the room. In front of you was another large stair case where to knew lead to the bedrooms and more importantly the Admiral’s office.  You could spot a two security droids pacing the top of the stair case, but they weren’t stopping anybody from going up, or going back down from what you could tell.

          “Y/N.”

          You glanced back at Kane, coming back to the moment in front of you.

          “This is Admiral Davos,” Kane introduced.  “Admiral, this is Y/N.”

          Your eyes went to the older gentleman Kane was indicating.  He was the definition of a military man in stance, structure, and dress.  He stood only an inch shorter than Kane, but held himself much taller.  His grey hair was perfectly kept and the wrinkles on his face only made him looked more dignified.

          “It’s a pleasure to meet you Admiral,” you said.  “I apologize, I was distracted by the splendor of it all.”

          “Of course,” he said, “that and you seem to be admiring my droids.”

          You felt your stomach tighten.  So, he did notice you eyeing the security.

          “They’re hard not to notice,” you said, keeping your cool. “I also saw you had blast doors above your windows.  One might think this was a military base.”

          “Old habits,” he said easily.  “There are many out there who wish harm on the First Order despite our current understanding with the Republic.  One must take every precaution.”

           “Even amongst friends,” you asked.  “Do you trust your guest so little?”

          “I trust my guest well enough.  I cannot say anything for the company they keep.”

          You kept your head high as the Admiral stared you down with sharp grey eyes. You tried not to blink, but you felt yourself beginning to falter.  For a brief moment, you had the sinking suspicious he knew exactly what you were up to.

          To your relief, he broke contact first and turned back to Kane, giving him a brief nod.

          “Senator.”

          The Admiral then turned and started greeting some of the other guest arriving.

          You let out the breath you had been holding as Kane escorted you to the dining area.

          “Would you like a drink,” Kane asked.

          “Yes, thank you.”

          You needed a moment to collect your thoughts, but luck was not on your side. Instead of leaving you alone, Kane lead you to the bar and ordered you each a drink. This was going to be harder than you thought.

          “So, what do you think of it,” he asked, indicating the room.

          “It’s certainly a sight,” you said, taking a sip of your drink.

          “Is that all?”

          “Wealth a prestige is nothing new to me.  It’s just a different face.”

          “You say wealth and prestige like they’re bad words,” he scoffed.

          “They’re not in and of themselves,” you said simply. “It’s how it’s obtained that bothers me.”

          Your meaning was perfectly clear.  You had gone on more than one tirade about the atrocities witness the First Order had committed, unfortunately, back up by circumstantial evidence.

          “Of course,” Kane said sarcastically, “smuggling and sabotage are much nobler in their efforts.”

          You felt your grip tighten around the glass in your hand.

          “If smuggling food to people who are starving thanks to an oppressive government then yes, it is,” you said curtly.

          “For a price.”

          You wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his face, but you held your tongue.  He wasn’t wrong.  Your father did turn a profit while others in the rebellion did so out of the goodness of their hearts.  You had tried to separate yourself from that, but then again, you wouldn’t be here without it.

          “Let’s not talk politics,” Kane said, taking a not so subtle step closer to you. “I’d rather spend the evening talking about something else.”

          “Such as?”

          “You for instance,” he said smoothly. “You refused me so many times, I’m curious what I finally did to wear you down.”

          “Persistence,” you said. “That and I was curious about Admiral Davos.  He’s achieved quite a reputation.”

          “So not for me at all then,” he said, seeming to take it in good humor. “Well, I shall have to make an effort to change that.”

          He took another step closer, so he was practically on top of your toes.  

          You looked him in the eye, refusing to be intimidated.

          “You may try.”

          He smirked, before leaning down so he was whispering in your ear.

          “If there is one thing you should know about me, I love a challenge.”

          You felt the sudden urge to vomit.  Much to your relief, something took his attention away from you.

          “How the hell did she get in?”

          You turned to look, and a smile instantly spread across your face.

          Athena had arrived with Poe on her arm, and judging by the reaction of the room, they truly were the perfect distraction.

          “She mentioned getting an invitation,” you said easily.  “I assumed the Admiral must have sent it to her.”

          “Well I suppose there is no accounting for taste,” Kane said dismissively.

          You felt a flare of anger inside you as you felt the urge to slap him right across the face.  You weren’t here to cause a scene.  Besides, you knew Athena’s honor wasn’t something that needed defending from you. She could take care of herself.

          “Who is that with her,” he asked.

          You couldn’t help a small smirk cross your features.

          “Commander Poe Dameron,” you said, allowing your voice to carry a little further than it normally would.  

          Around you, the voice started to grow a little louder in volume.  The words “commander”, “pilot”, and “resistance” being repeated as more eyes turned towards Poe and Athena.

          Kane’s stance stiffened instantly, trying not to look intimidated.

          “From what you described, I thought he’d be taller,” he said.

          “He’s still the best pilot I’ve ever seen,” you said proudly. “I don’t think height has anything to do with it.  I am surprised he’s here though.”

          You noticed Kane’s jaw clench, before smoothing out into a polite smile.

          “It’s starting to feel a bit crowded in here,” he said, taking your arm.

          You felt a small wince of pain, before following him quickly out of the room. To your relief, nobody noticed you leaving.  

          You looked over at Poe.  His eyes locked with yours for a moment before looking at Kane, and back to you. There was a clear look of concern in his expression.  You gave him a brief smile in return.  His concern didn’t sway, but he gave a small nod in understanding, before turning away from you and to one of the senators he had struck up a conversation with.

          It has all lasted only a few seconds, but you felt a warm feeling in your chest realizing Poe was looking out for you.

          Just as you left the room and into the entry way, you caught a glimpse of Admiral Davos walking toward you.  You straightened you back and held your head high, ready to confront him, but he didn’t realize you were there.  He marched past you and Kane into the dining room, making a B-line to Poe.  You looked up at the upper floors.  There was only one guard droid on duty.  It was now or never.

          “I need to use the refresher,” you said politely.  “I’ll be right back.”

          “Would you like me to direct you,” Kane asked.

          You shook your head.

          “I’m sure I can find it.  I’ll meet you in the ballroom.”

          Kane looked like he wanted to say something, but quickly dismissed it.

          “I’ll see you there.”

          You smiled and made you way up the stair case.  You could only hope Poe managed to keep the Admiral’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a Comment and Kudos if you're so inclined. It's better thank crack.


	5. Chapter 5

     

       Poe never thought rich people could put him so on edge.

       He would have felt much better with a blaster by his side. Frankly, he’d have felt a lot better in his X-Wing surrounded by Tie-Fighters.

       “I feel like a rat in a cage,” he mumbled as Athena helped guide him through to entry way and into the dining area.

       “Trust me Commander,” she said with a smirk, “they aren’t just looking at you.”

       Poe looked at her surprised. These people had seen her plenty of times in the senate, why would they be shocked to see her?

       He took another look through the crowd.  She was right, most of them were actually staring at her.  It was then a realization dawned on him. Athena was the only non-human there.

       Her green skin and headtails alone made her stand out in the crowd.  Add a gold dress and strong convictions, she was hard to ignore.

       To her credit she didn’t shy away from their looks, and even seemed to enjoy the discomfort she lay in her wake.

       Poe allowed himself a small smile.  This might be easier than he thought.

       He glanced over towards the bar to see you standing next to a man he assumed was Kane.

       Poe frowned at the sight. He didn’t like the look he was giving you, like a vulture hovering over a carcass. He felt his stomach twist as Kane took a step closer to you before leaning down to whisper something in your ear.  The look of disgust on your face was evident.  

       His jaw clenched tight. It took everything in him not to cross the room and pull Kane away from you, but his promise to you reverberated in his mind.

        It didn’t stop him from being relieved when Kane’s attention shifted to Athena allowing you time to regain your distance from him. He couldn’t hear what you said next, but a small mummer began to spread through the room as all eyes seemed to change in his direction.

       “Okay,” Athena said.  “Now they’re looking at you.”

       Poe held down a strained laugh as an older man and woman approached them.

       “Senator Tar,” the man greeted with all the warmth of day old caf.  “What brings you here this evening?”

       Athena gave him a wide smile.

       “What else but to stir things up?  It’s the only reason I’m invited anywhere.  By the way, this is Commander Poe Dameron.  Poe, this is Senator Riyan Benn and his wife Shey.”

       Poe gave an easy smile shaking the senator’s hand.

       “It’s nice to meet you,” he said.

       He then took the senator’s wife’s hand and place a small kiss on the top.  

       She giggled lightly before smiling.

       “Such a gentleman.”

       Poe relaxed a little.  Roguish charm. He could do roguish charm.

       Athena started a conversation with the senator which Poe tried to follow, but soon lost entirely as he noticed you moving out of the corner of his eye. His whole body stiffened as Kane took a tight hold of your arm, pulling you out of the room.  Instinct step in as he took a small step towards you.  Before he could do anything, he met your eye.  You must have caught his look as you gave him a reassuring smile. 

        It didn’t help much. Poe still wanted nothing more than to get you as far away from Kane as he could, but he gave a small nod.  

        You had your job.  He had his. You could handle it.

       Athena gave a small tug on his arm, pulling him back to reality.

       “Here comes the man of the hour,” she said.

       Poe turned to see Admiral Davos with a clear look of displeasure on his face.

       Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

       You made your way up the stair case, making brief eye contact with the droid at the top.  It didn’t move from its spot, keeping its eyes on the guest milling around in the entry hall.   You took a left once you reached the top and through a doorway which led to a small corridor which broke off in two directions at the end.  To the left you knew were the refreshers.  To the right were more bedrooms and the Admiral’s office.

       You took the first right, counting the doors as you went.  

       Finally, you reached it.  The door was unlocked, but you knew better than to just walk in.  You looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was coming before pulling out the data card.  Carefully you slipped it into the door’s locking mechanism.  Immediately code appeared on the screen as the card disabled the security in the room.  You wouldn’t have long, about five minutes, may be less, but it would be enough.  Checking once more to see if anyone else was in the hallway, you pulled out the card and slipped inside.  

* * *

       Davos gave a strenuously polite smile towards Athena.

       “Senator Tar, thank you for accepting my invitation.  Although, I will admit.  I thought you would be coming alone.”

       He gave a pointed look at Poe.

       Poe didn’t back down, keeping his head high and eyes straight on him. First Order officers, this was something he knew how to handle.

       “What can I say, I’m a sucker for a man in uniform,” Athena said.  “Admiral, this is—”

       “I know who you are Commander Dameron,” Davos said, spitting out the word ‘commander’ as if it had personally offended him.  “And I would ask you to leave.”

* * *

       You closed the door quietly behind you before turning to the room.  You were briefly reminded of General Organa’s office back on D’Qar.  It was a simple space, with the main feature being a desk in the middle of the room, with enough distance from the walls for projections if needed.  

       You walked behind the desk and turned on to the computer.  To the surprise of absolutely no one it was password protected.

       You pulled out the blank data card and plugged it into the computer.  The card did its job and in a few moments, you were in.

* * *

       “Have I done something wrong?” Poe asked.

       “If you would count sabotage and the promotion of anarchy as wrong, then yes I would say so,” Davos said.

       It was clear by his tone he felt he had the moral high ground.  The crowd around him seemed to agree as they all looked to Poe for a response.

       Poe gave an innocent smile.

       “Well, you’ve got the wrong man. All I’ve been doing is keeping a bunch of stiff necked bullies from hurting innocent people.”

* * *

       You clicked around the files searching for anything useful.  You had to give the Admiral credit, he held things close to the chest.  Most of what you found was already made public knowledge to the senate in regard to their militarization.

       This was going to take longer than you thought.

* * *

       “These innocent people are members of the First Order and under our protection,” Davos said.

       “Protection?” Poe scoffed.  “Having leagues of Stormtroopers monitoring the streets and shooting anybody who don’t do exactly what you say, that’s protection.”

       The guest seemed to shift their position as an uneasy mummer spread through the room.

       Davos, to his credit, seemed unphased by this.

       “That’s the price they chose to pay.”

       “Right cause when you hold a blaster to someone’s head and tell them to do something, they have a choice,” Poe said darkly.

* * *

           You felt a slight panic spike through you as you continued to search the files.  Maybe they weren’t there.  Maybe the Admiral did know what you were up to and moved the files someplace else.  

           Just as you were beginning to lose hope you click another file and a steam of numbers appeared on screen.

           The clearance codes.

* * *

       “Everyone has a choice,” Davos said sternly, starting to lose his patience. “They chose to side with the ones who could keep them safe.”

       The senators were completely enraptured now and many were starting to turn to Poe’s side.  

       “Through subjugation and fear,” Poe countered, earning a nod of approval from many.

       “Through order,” Davos snapped. “As a military man, I would assume you’d understand.”

       “We’re not at war Admiral.  At least last time I checked.”

* * *

       To your relief, the files started to load quickly onto the data card.  The sooner you got out of there the better.

       You were so focused on watching the percentage bar on the screen.  You didn’t notice the small red light, coming for an activated motion sensor.

* * *

       A small beep came from the Admiral’s wrist pulling his away from a retort.

       “Excuse me,” he said, walking quickly away from the crowd and into a secluded corner.

       There was a small beat of silence as everyone watched Davos go before talk began once again.

       Poe kept his eyes on the Admiral noticing his eyes harden as he mumbled something into his wrist.  

       “What’s happening,” Athena asked.

       “Nothing good,” Poe said.  His hand went immediately to the comm link in his pocket as he tapped out a fast warning.

* * *

       The last of the files finally loaded into the data card.  You pulled it out, taking a moment to breath when a steady tapping came from your comm link.

       In a second, you jumped out of your seat and walked quickly towards the door. Taking a peak out, you saw nobody had entered the hallway.  Trying to balance caution with speed, you opened the door and made your way quickly down the hallway.  You turned down towards the entrance way, when you heard the sound of mechanical feet coming quickly up the stairs.

       You looked down at the data card in your hand and knew there was no way you were getting out of the wing without being searched.  You turned back the way you came, this time taking a left towards the refreshers.

       You heard the door to the wing open just as you closed the refresher door behind you.  

       You looked around desperately for someplace to hide the data card.  You thought briefly about swallowing it, but it was too big and you had nothing to protect it on the way down.  

       It was then you heard a hard knock on the door.  

       “Open the door,” a mechanical voice ordered.

       “One moment,” you called back, walking over the flush the toilet.

       It was then you noticed the lamp over head.  It would have to do.  

       You turned on the sink and stood up on the counter.

       “Open the door or we will force it down,” the droid ordered.

       “I said one moment,” you shouted back, placing the card carefully inside the lamp so it didn’t obscure the light.  

       You got off the counter with just enough time to wet your hands before the door burst open.

       Four security droids stood armed and ready.

       “Is there something wrong,” you asked in polite shock.

       None of the droids answered and two pushed pass you to check the room.

       One of the droids standing in the doorway motioned for you to step forward.

       “You will be scanned for mechanical devises,” it said.

       You knew better than to argue with a droid and stepped into the hallway. One kept their blaster on you while the other scanned you entire body.

       A loud beep came from the one scanning you.

       The one holding the blaster, raised it a little higher.

       “Take it out,” it ordered.

       You complied, showing them the comm link.

       The droid holding the blaster, lowered it immediately just as the other two came out of the refresher.

       “There is nothing here sir,” it said.

       The one holding the blaster nodded its head before turning back to you.

       “We apologize for the inconvenience,” it said.  “We were informed of a security breach in this area.”

       “What sort of breach,” you asked.

       “None of your concern ma’am,  just know that we are taking care of it and will continue security sweeps in the area for the rest of the evening.”

       “Of course,” you said.  “May I go now?”

       The droid gave a curt nod and step aside allowing you to pass.

       You made your way down the staircase without incident.  You looked towards the dining room to see Poe and Athena standing close by, still technically in the room, but turned so they could keep an eye on the stair case.

       You and Poe made brief eye contact. The look of relief was clear on his face.  

       Ever so subtle you tapped the side of your leg, before moving into a small corner out of sight.  

       “Y/N, are you alright,” Poe’s voice said over the comm link.

       “Yeah, I’m fine,” you said quickly.  “Davos somehow caught on to a security breach.”

       You heard Poe curse under his breath.

       “Do you have the card?”

       “No, I hid it in the refresher on the second floor in the light,” you said.  “There’s another problem.  Security droids are now checking the area.  Nobody is going to leave that wing without being searched.”

       “Got any ideas,” Athena chimed in.

       You shook your head before remembering they couldn’t see you.

       “You don’t happen to have any explosives on you,” you joked.

       You could practically hear Athena roll her eyes over the link.

       “I left them in my other bag.”

       You let out a strained laugh, trying to keep a grip on the situation.  

       “What are we going to do,” you asked.

       “I’ll think of something,” Poe promised, sounding much calmer than you felt he had the right to.  “Go ahead into the ballroom, we’ll take care of it.”

       You felt like contradicting him, but knew there was no use.  You couldn’t think of anything better and Poe did say he was good at improvising.  You took a breath and nodded your head.

       “Alright,” you said.  “Find me when you got something.”  You turned off the link. You straightened up and walked into the ballroom with your head held high.

* * *

       Poe turned off the link and slipped it back into his pocket.

       “So, what is your plan,” Athena asked.  

       “I’ll tell you when I think of it.”

* * *

       You walked into the ballroom and made your way along the edge, keeping your head down.  You trusted Poe to get the job done, but you were having a hard time yourself thinking of a plan. Somehow you had to get the security off the main stairwell, but you had no idea how.  You didn’t have time to think on it for long before spotting Kane in the crowd. Unfortunately, he spotted you too.

       “There you are,” he said.  “I thought you had left.”

       “Not yet,” you said.

       He seemed to take it as sarcastic wit and let out a dry laugh.

       “I’m glad to know I haven’t scared you off,” he said smoothly.

       You managed a smile looking out onto the dance floor, trying to keep you mind and heart rate steady.

       “Would you care to dance,” Kane asked.

       You looked up at him.

       “I’m not one for dancing,” you lied. “I prefer just to watch.”

       “I’d be happy to change your mind,” he said offering you his hand.

       You stared at him, searching your mind desperately for an excuse, but once again everything came up blank.

       Reluctantly, you took his hand as his lead you onto the dance floor.  To your relief, something a little faster was playing allowing yourself more distance away from Kane.  You hated to admit it, but he was a very good dancer and pulled you along effortlessly.

       “Not so bad is it,” he said spinning you out into a turn before pulling you back.  

       “It has its moments,” you said, taking his hand once again as you moved with the music.

       “Must you always be some combative?”

       “It’s called having an opinion.  I don’t know how it is you keep forgetting I have one.”

       “Believe me, I don’t,” he said. “Luckily for you, I happen to like women with some fight in them.”

       He pulled you in tighter, leaning in close so that only you could hear him.

       “It makes it all the more satisfying when they’re writhing with pleasure with my name on their lips.”

       He looked down at you, switching between your eyes and your lips.  

       Your stomach twisted as you felt bile rise in your throat.  You didn’t know at this point what was going to kill you; the stress from knowing only a floor above you a data card which could mean the doom of the First Order lay sitting in a lamp or the idea of Zak Kane taking you to bed.

       “Kane—”

       “Y/N.”

       You turned quickly to see Poe standing right behind you, wearing a charming smile.

       “Commander,” you greeted, not bothering to hide your relief.  “It’s good to see you.”

       “Commander Poe Dameron, if I’m correct,” Kane said, his entire posture switching from pleasant to hostile.

       Poe gave him little mind, only a tight smile in his direction.

       “That’s right,” he said, looking back to you. “I’ve been looking for you all night.  I was wondering if you wanted to dance.”

       Kane’s eyes turned to slits as he stared Poe down.

       “I’m afraid Y/N—“

       “I’d love to,” you said, quickly taking Poe’s hand and moving as far away from Kane as physically possible.  

       As soon as you were a good distance away, the song changed so something slow. Poe took your hand in his and placed the other on your waist.  You in turn placed your free hand on his shoulder and began to move with the music.

       “Thank you,” you said gratefully.

       “Not a problem,” Poe said. “Are you alright? Did he say something?”

       “Nothing to worry about,” you brushed off.  “Please tell me you have a plan.”

       Poe looked like he wanted to press the issue, but knew this wasn’t the time or place.

       “Athena is waiting at the stairway,” he said.  “Once we give the signal, she’ll get the card and meet us back down here.”

       “Alright, what’s the signal.”

       He gave a brief look of hesitation, before shaking it off and slipping into an easy smile.

       “Don’t worry about it,” he said.  “Just do what I say when I tell you.”

       You narrowed your eyes, slightly annoyed at your own words being repeated back to you.

       “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

       “A little bit,” Poe admitted just before guiding you out into a spin.

       You laughed a little.  You honestly didn’t know if it was out of stress or it you actually found it funny.

       Poe pulled you back, holding you closer than he did before.  Your chest was pressed up against his. You became suddenly aware what exactly you were doing with Poe as he guided you easily through the steps.  You had been so focused on getting away from Kane, you had forgotten to be embarrassed by how gently he was touching you.  You felt your heart beat faster in your chest as a familiar warmth came to your cheeks. You looked up to see his dark brown eyes staring right into yours. For a moment, there wasn’t anything else.  

       “I’m going to do something,” Poe said carefully, “and then I’m going to need you to slap me as hard as you possibly can.”

       “What?”

       Before you had time to think, Poe closed the gap between you kissing you firmly on the lips.   Your eyes widened in shock as one of his hands cupped your cheek as he deepened the kiss.  His other hand on your waist tightened its grip and pulled you closer. You felt your eyes close despite yourself, your hands resting on his chest.  You thought you were past the point where Poe Dameron could cause your mind to short circuit, but apparently, you were wrong. His lips were soft, but urgent as if kissing you was a matter of life and death.  

       You weren’t given the chance to kiss him back as he broke it off leaving you both panting.  

       You opened your eyes in a daze, as he looked at you expectantly.  He wanted you to do something, but you couldn’t remember for the life of you.  Turns out you didn’t have to.

       Suddenly, Poe was pulled away from you by the shoulder.

       Kane looked down at him eyes blazing and teeth bared before punching Poe squarely in the jaw.

       “You don’t touch her,” Kane threatened.      

       Poe stumbled back, but stayed on his feet rubbing his now throbbing jaw.

       “I’m pretty sure Y/N is the only one who gets a say in that,” Poe said.

       Apparently, that was the exact opposite of what Kane wanted to hear as he went in for another punch.

       Poe was faster though and ducked under the swing, spinning himself so he was behind Kane.

       “Stop it!” you shouted.

       Kane ignored you completely, turning back to Poe, breathing hard.

       A large crowd started to form around the pair of them, taking in the display in shock.

       You stood along the edge, completely lost for what you could do.

       Kane lunged at Poe getting him right in the torso, sending them both flying to the ground.  He straddled Poe and punched him squarely in the nose.  Blooded instantly started gushing as Kane went in for another punch. Once again, Poe’s reflexes were on his side as he moved his head out of the way causing Kane to hit the floor instead.

       Kane let out a cry of pain as Poe used the distraction to kick Kane off of him.

       Poe scrambled back to his feet at the same time Kane did.

       Kane nursed his hand, glaring daggers into Poe.

       Poe kept his head high despite is bleeding nose and put his hand up in a defensive position.

       Kane moved to attack when seemingly out of nowhere the security droids burst through the crowd.  

       Two grabbed Kane holding his hands behind his back while another two grabbed Poe.

       “What is going on,” Davos said walking into the middle of the scene.

       “This resistance scum doesn’t know to keep his hand off of things that aren’t his,” Kane spat.

       “She’s not yours to begin with,” Poe shouted back.

       Everyone started to begin speaking at once before Davos turned his sights on you.

       “So, you’re the cause of all this,” he said.

       You turned your chin up meeting the Admiral’s judgmental gaze.

       “I believe Senator Kane’s ego was really the start of all this,” you said calmly. “Commander Dameron kissed me and instead of talking it out like a rational adult, he proceeded to attack him as I’m sure anyone here would testify.”

       A low mummer of agreement went through the crowd much to the Admiral’s obvious displeasure.  

       “I’m sure it’s just the case of the senator having too much to drink,” Davos said.

       He gave a fast nod to the droids holding Kane.  They quickly released him.

       “I suggest you go home senator and treat your hand.”

       Kane looked like he wanted to say something clever, but it was clear the admiral didn’t want to hear it.  With one last look of disgust your way, Kane left the room with his tail between his legs.

       Davos then turned his attention back to you and Poe.

       “As for you two—“

       “I’ll take them home Admiral,” Athena said, walking into the scene. “It seems they bring more excitement to the party then I do.”

       Davos glared at her.

       “See that you do.”

       The droids released Poe and the three of you quickly made your exit.  

       Just outside Riccon was waiting for you in your transport.  You all piled in and sped away as fast as you could.

       Once you were clear of the gates Athena let out a huge laugh.

       “Is that how all Resistance missions go,” she asked.

       Poe smiled broadly as if completely unaware of the blood still coming from his nose.

       “You’d be surprised,” he said.

       “Did you get it?” you asked.

       Athena pulled out the small data card out of her dress and handed it to you.

       “Right under their noses,” she said proudly.  

       She turned to Poe with a raised eyebrow.

       “My only question is, how did you know Kane was going to punch you?”

       “Oh, I didn’t,” Poe said.  “That turned out way better than I expected.”

       Athena let out a clear laugh as Poe did too only wincing slightly at the pain it caused.

       You smiled, but couldn’t bring yourself to join in.  

       You held the data card tight in your hand.  You had done it.  You had completed the mission.

       You breathed a sigh of relief before glancing over at Poe.  

       You felt your stomach sink as you remembered just how perfect his lips felt on yours.

       It was all for the mission.  He didn’t mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Just a warning, the final part of this story won't be out for a while. I have a my birthday coming up, my sister is visiting as well as a lot of other family stuff. So, please be patient. 
> 
> Please leave a Comment and Kudos if you are so inclined.


	6. Chapter 6

            You arrived back at your apartment building in no time at all.  Poe had finally started tending to his wounds, using a handkerchief provided by Riccon.  His nose had stopped bleeding by the time you reached your flat.  

           To your relief, Riccon had noticed how quiet you had been in the transport and offered to help Poe clean up while you messaged General Organa.  Athena meanwhile called a cab back to her place.

          She made sure to give you a knowing look on the way out glancing between you and Poe.  You played it off as best you could, rolling your eyes playfully.  You weren’t sure if it worked, but she left without saying anything more to which you were thankful.

           Once she was gone, you quickly made your way to your room trying to keep your breathing steady.  

           Poe had kissed you.  Commander Poe Dameron had kissed you, but it didn’t mean anything.  He kissed you as a distraction.  It was for the Resistance, nothing more.

           You repeated those thoughts back to yourself over and over again as if it would make the fact somehow hurt less.  

           You pulled out your radio and scrambler, and typed in your clearance code.

           “This is Commander Y/N, reporting in,”

           The holographic image of General Organa appeared, with a stern expression.

           “Y/N, I trust the mission was a success.”

           “It was,” you said. “I’m sending the codes now.”

           As the data came through Leia’s face began to relax as relief took over.

           “Good work,” she said, causing you to smile as you felt a swell of pride in your chest.

“Be sure to tell Commander Dameron the same.”

           Your smile faltered a moment, but you covered it as best you could with a confirming nod.  

           “I will.”

           Apparently, you didn’t hide your slip as well as you thought.  Leia expression shifted as she eyed your carefully.  

           “Did something happen?” she asked.

           There was that motherly tone again.  It made you want to tell her everything, but you held your tongue. You wouldn’t have her interfere with your problems, not again.  Poe didn’t deserve that.  Besides, the wound was still too fresh.  Your heart ached enough thinking about it, you weren’t sure what would happened it you actually said your feelings out loud.

           “There were a couple of close calls,” you said keeping a neutral tone. “Luckily Dameron thinks well on his feet.”

           She didn’t say anything for a moment, her gaze never wavering. To your relief, she nodded her head deciding to drop it.

           “Alright, be sure to tell Poe I expect to see him soon, yourself as well.”

           Your brows furrowed in confusion.

           “Ma’am?”

           “Until our spies come in with new information there is no point in you staying in New Republic City,” she said simply. “We have new recruits coming in by the day, and I need all the help I can get.  Besides that, if these clearance codes deliver what we hope, I think it would be beneficial if I address the senate myself.”

           You nodded in understanding.  It made sense. If there was any chance the senate would finally act against the First Order, Leia was really the only one who could finally unite them.  

           “It will take a few days to put everything in order here,” you said.  “I can send Dameron ahead of me–” 

           “That won’t be necessary,” Leia cut off.  “Besides we don’t want Poe leaving too soon, it might raise suspicions.”

           You tried to hide your disappointment.  There would be no avoiding Poe once you got back to base. You hoped a few days without him around would give you time to clear you head, but you understood the general’s reasoning.

           “Yes ma’am.”

           “I’ll see you in a few days,” she said with a small smile.  “Over and out.”

           Leia cut off the transmission leaving you alone in your room with your thoughts.  

* * *

           Poe hissed in pain as Riccon shoved an ice pack a little too harshly against his sore nose.

           “Don’t be such an infant,” Riccon said.

           “I can’t help that I’m sensitive,” Poe shot back, holding the ice in place.  He hated to admit it, but Kane knew how to throw a punch.  He was definitely going to feel it in the morning.

           Riccon didn’t smile as he put the medical supplied back into their pack.

           “What exactly happened in there,” he asked.

           “I got punched.”

           Riccon shut the box with a hard click before turning back to Poe, staring searing holes into his skull.

           “That’s not what I mean Commander.”

           Poe didn’t answer for a moment as he squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Riccon could give the general a run for her money.  

His mind went to the moment before the fight; the touch of your lips, the feeling of your body pressed against his.  His heart started to beat faster as he felt a heat spread up his neck.

           “I’m sure Y/N would want to tell you herself,” he said, giving an easy smile.

           Riccon didn’t buy it for a second.  

          “You don’t know her very well, do you?” he said sardonically.  

          Poe kept his mouth shut, averting his gaze.  He didn’t want to talk about it. He was just doing his duty.  At least, that was what he had been telling himself the moment he came up with the idea in the first place.

          “It takes a lot to make Senator Kane lose his temper like that in public,” Riccon continued. “So, what did you do?”

          Poe wanted nothing more than for him to drop the subject, but he knew it was no use.  He only hoped that Riccon didn’t have as mean a right hook as Kane did.

          “We needed a distraction to get the security droids away from the wing,” he said, taking on a professional tone. “Y/N told me starting a fight was out of the question, so I had to do something to get somebody to start one with me.”

          He paused a moment collecting his thoughts as he ran his hand through his hair. He could start to feel the heat spread to his cheeks. Honestly, the more critical thought he put into his plan, the more ridiculous it seemed.

          “Look, you only had to see Kane for ten seconds to know that he’s the possessive type. So, I… I kissed Y/N.”

          Riccon didn’t say anything immediately.  The look on his face was calm, but Poe knew any sudden movement on his part would cause him to explode.  

          “What did I tell you about being careful with her?” he said icily.

          “It didn’t mean anything,” Poe said, but even as the words passed his lips, he knew it was a lie.

          He didn’t have to kiss you.  There were a million ways he could have gotten the droids attention.  He could have disregarded your orders and just punched Kane like he wanted to all evening.  He could have gotten into the wiring somehow and set off the security in some other part of the mansion. But he didn’t. The full meaning of which he was only now starting to understand.

          “He’s right,” you said.

          Poe and Riccon turned to see you standing only a few feet away.

          “The commander was just doing what he thought was necessary for the mission,” you said easily.  “As for myself, I’ve done worse things in the line of duty.  I’m sure we can all be adults about this.”

          Poe felt his heart sink at your words. It was for the Resistance. It all came back to the Resistance.  

          “Yeah,” he mumbled before straightening in his seat.  “What word from base?”

          “They’ve received the transmission and the general wants us both back at base as soon as I wrap up things here.”

          “You’re coming back?” Poe asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice as a smile started to spread across his face.

          “It would appear so,” you said shortly.

          His smile faltered at your tone.  He then noticed how you seemed to be standing at attention, much like you had when you first came back to D’Qar.

          “And you’re staying?” he asked.

          “As long as the general needs me,” you said quickly. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m actually rather tired. Goodnight Commander.”

          Poe didn’t even have the chance to say it back as you turned on your heel and walked back to your room.  

* * *

          It was easy to avoid Poe over the next two days.  You had places to go and people to see before you left New Republic City for who knew how long.  You made sure if any of the senators wanted to contact you they first had to refer to Riccon.  Athena had offered herself in that regard, but you were thankfully able to talk her out of it.  You loved the woman, but she was much more…abrasive than Riccon in such matters. You made sure you were settled with your landlord and ran through your list of contacts several times with Riccon to make sure nobody was missed.  If you were being honest with yourself, you were just trying to keep busy.

           You still had to come home at night, and Poe would be waiting at the dinner table, fiddling with something.  You knew he was waiting for you.  He would smile that damn smile and ask about your day.  You would answer in short sentences before saying you were tired and needed to get some sleep.  He never pushed you, but you noticed how his face fell every time you brushed him off. You would feel guilty every time. You didn’t want to hurt him, but somehow, being around him hurt more than when you just a simple crush.

           You supposed it was because then, you knew you didn’t really have a chance.  He didn’t know you and in all honesty, you didn’t really know him.  But after everything, you were starting to see who he really was and he was starting to understand you.  He respected you, trusted you.  You had the start of an actual relationship based on something real. Now there was a glimmer of hope and that made knowing he would never return your feelings more painful than you thought possible.  You couldn’t even be mad at him.  He didn’t do anything.  It was your own emotions muddling everything up.

           You couldn’t avoid him forever though and soon you were both walking onto the landing pad where a U-Wing sat waiting.

           “Contact me immediately if you have any issues,” you told Riccon as you approached the ship.  “And be sure…”

           “I’m perfectly aware of my duties,” Riccon said. You could tell he was trying to be polite, but there was a clear strain on his voice.

           “Sorry,” you mumbled.

           “You’re forgiven.”  

          He stopped in front of the ship, his eyes shifting to something over your shoulder.  You followed his gaze to see Poe walking onto the ship ahead of you. You quickly looked away to see Riccon giving you a concerned look.

           “Will you be alright?”

           You knew what he was really asking, but you managed a reassuring smile.

           “It’s nothing I haven’t faced before.”

           He only gave you a half smile in response, but didn’t push you further.  He held out his hand which you gladly took.

           “It’s been a privilege Y/N,” he said.  “I hope we see each other again under better circumstances.”

           “Me too,” you said, giving his hand a firm shake before dropping it.  “Try to keep an eye on Athena while I’m gone.”

           He actually smiled this time, shaking his head.

           “I will try, but I don’t know what will come of it.  Good luck to you.”

           “Thank you,” you said.  “The same to you.”

           Riccon gave one last small nod before turning back to his transport.

           You turned to the ship to see Poe leaning against the ship’s doorway.  He gave you a small smile which you didn’t return.  You kept your head down as you brushed past him towards the cockpit.

           Poe followed after you, taking the pilot’s seat while you prepped the engines.  You could feel him watching you the whole time, even while he went through the standard flight checks. To your relief the call from ground control caught his attention as the clearance came through.  It wasn’t long before he had you in the air and clear of the atmosphere.  With just a few more turns of the switched you made the jump to hyper space.

           As soon as the sky turned to star lines you felt his eyes again. You tried to ignore them, but it was no use.  You couldn’t spend the rest of the flight next to him.  You turned to leave when he finally spoke.

          “Y/N.”

           He said it so softly, you almost didn’t hear it. You finally met his eyes and were instantly wracked with guilt.  There wasn’t an anger or resentment, just confusion and hurt and a quiet need to understand.  You knew he didn’t deserve it, but you couldn’t face him.  Not yet.

           You stood from your seat and started to move towards the cargo hold.  

          Poe was faster as he jumped up, and quickly moved around you, effectively blocking your exit.

          Neither of you said anything for a moment. The confines of the space barely left a foot between you.  You didn’t look at Poe.  Your eyes forward staring at his chest as if somehow that would magically make it possible to walk through him.

          He kept his eyes on you, watching your face carefully as if looking for some kind of opening.  His hand tentatively reached out for your hand, but he retracted it just as quickly.

          “I just want to talk,” he finally said.

          You shook your head.

           “There’s nothing to talk about.”

           “Well obviously there is.”

           You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as you steeled yourself.

           “Commander…”

           “No,” Poe interjected, “don’t…don’t do that.”

           “Do what?”

           “That professional, for the sake of duty, emotional distance thing,” he said, clearly annoyed. “I’m not doing that.  We’re going to talk about this like a couple of emotionally mature adults.”

           You felt your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment at his words, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything.  He wasn’t wrong.

           Poe noticed your embarrassment.  He let out a small sigh as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

          “Look I know I made things weird when I kissed you, but…I don’t want you to leave my life when I was only just starting to really know you.”

          You finally looked at him, in surprise.  

          Poe looked a little embarrassed, but his sincerity was clear as day. It made what you had to do even more painful.

           “I’m not leaving,” you said carefully.  “I’m just… I think it would be best if we just stay professional with each other.”

           “What if I promised not to kiss you again?” he offered.

           You let out a strangled laugh, shaking your head at the irony of it.

           “That is literally the exact opposite of the problem,” you mumbled.

           Poe shot you a confused look.

           “What?”

           You looked him in the eye.  You need to be honest with him and you had to make sure he knew every word you were about to say was true.

           “I like you,” you said simply. “I really like you.  I thought I was past it, but when you kissed me, I realized I wasn’t.”

           Poe stared at you in silence.  He looked like he wanted to say something, but you couldn’t let him stop you until you finished your piece.  

           “I know you want us to be friends, and I’d like that too, but until I get over how I feel, I don’t think I can.  At least not now.  It would just hurt too much.”

           You took a deep breath as you felt the weight of your own emotional exhaustion fall down on you.  

          “So, I really need you to stay Commander Poe Dameron for a while if I’m going to have any chance of moving on.”

          Poe looked at you with an unreadable expression.  You could see the cogs turning in his mind, processing everything you had just said to him.

          “Well that’s going to be a problem,” he said.  “Cause, I’d rather you didn’t.”

          You gave him a stunned look as he took your face in both his hands and pulled you into a passionate kiss.  Your eyes widened in shock as his lips worked carefully against yours.  He touch was gentler than before, full of emotion rather than rushed desperation.  There was no ulterior motive behind the kiss.  He was kissing you because he wanted to and that was all you needed. Your eyes fell closed as you kissed him back causing him to smile against your lips, before coming back for more. Your hands went to his wrist, your fingers lightly rubbing his skin as he moaned against your mouth. To your disappointment, he pulled away, breathing hard.  You opened your eyes slowly, savoring the feeling of his fingers brushing against your cheeks and neck as you regained your senses.

          “I like you Y/N,” he said softly.

          “I gathered,” you said, still a little breathless.

          He gave a small laugh before his face then grew a little more serious as he gazed into your eyes.

          “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

          “It’s not your fault,” you said.  “I’m just not very good at this.”

          “Well, if I’m going to be honest, that makes two of us.”

          You smiled at that, leaning forward to brush you lips against his once more.

          Poe obliged, letting his hands trait down to rest on your waist while yours made it to his shoulders.  It was nice and simple and sweet, leaving you both smiling messes as you pulled away. You could definitely get used to the feeling.  You could only imagine what Leia would have to say about it.  You’re stomach suddenly dropped at the thought.

          “What are we going to tell General Organa?” you asked, a little panicked.

          “Well I could always just sling my arm around you when we get back to base and kiss you senseless,” Poe said giving you a cocky smile.

          You shot him a stern look.

          “Please don’t.”

          Apparently, he thought your reaction was hilarious as his smile only widened.

          “I’m not sure, I’m starting to like the idea,” he said teasingly. “It makes a statement.”

          You gave him a light punch on the arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

          “Alright, alright,” he said, still smiling. “No kiss.  Though I guess that’s a good thing. I don’t I can handle another, ‘you hurt Y/N I’ll kill you’ speech.”

          “Is that what the general said to you?” you asked, surprised.

          “Well more of a ‘if I hurt you again I’d find myself flying a garage liner somewhere in the outer quadrant where I’d never be seen or heard from again’. So, close enough.”

          You couldn’t help but laugh while at the same time feeling quite touched. Leia really did care about you.

          “Well, if it’s any consolation it won’t just be you,” you said. “I’m pretty sure the entire base is going to give me a hard time.  I’m sure Ziff has spread it around by now.”

          Poe furrowed his brows in confusion.

          “Spread what?”

          You felt the all too familiar twisting embarrassment in your stomach, but Poe did tell you about Leia.  It was only fair.

          “I might had said something along the lines of ‘if we put you on all the Resistance posters I wouldn’t have to go around recruiting people’,” you admitted.

          This time it was Poe’s turn to laugh.

          “Is that Riccon and Athena were referring to?” he asked, trying to get a hold of himself.

          “In my defense, I was a little drunk,” you said.

          Poe just kept smiling, as he pressed a kiss against your forehead before pulling you into a close hug, and guiding you head to his chest. You didn’t fight him. You wrapped your arms around him as well, taking the moment to indulge in the sound of his heart as you felt his lips against the top of your head.

          “But seriously,” you said after a few moments, “what are we going to say?”

          Poe didn’t answer you right away, as one hand rubbed absently against your back while the other played with your hair.

          “Well,” he said carefully, “if anyone asks then we’ll say I’m your guy, you’re my girl, and we’re working it out.”

          There was a lot more to his words than met the eye.  You both still had a lot to learn, about each other.  Poe was right in saying he was only just starting to really know you and all things being equal, so were you. Starting a relationship from scratch was hard enough, but add on your growing list of obligations to the Resistance and war on the horizon, there was a good chance it was all going to blow up in your face.

          “What happens if we can’t?” you asked.

          “We will,” Poe said, sounding more confident than you felt. “Trust me?”

          You pulled away enough to look into his eyes.  They were as open and caring as ever silently asking you to take a chance on something crazy.

          “You know I do,” you said.

          Poe smiled before leaning down to capture your lips once more.

          “Good,” he said, “cause I trust you too.”

          You felt a warmth spread through your entire body at his words.  It wasn’t just you putting yourself out there.  He was trusting you with his heart as much as you were trusting him with yours. And really, what more could you ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out by tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos is you are so inclined

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr blog @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you are so inclined. They are my drug.


End file.
